Por el Amor de una Maga
by RanoverDeer
Summary: Alinne es una joven nórdica experta en el manejo de las artes arcanas. Trabaja en la biblioteca de la universidad de magia, donde conoce a Faolas Murth, un asesino de ojos de gato que cambiará su su vida de una forma radical. ¿Él le ayudará a alcanzar los secretos de la necromancia para devolverle la vida a sus padres, o la hundirá en el oscuro mundo del homicidio a sueldo?
1. Testigo de Homicidio

**[Nota de Autora]**

**Ea ea, ¡Estoy viva! Y comenzamos con esta nueva historia. En realidad no planeo hacer nada muy serio con ella, como lo estoy haciendo con Proyecto Santos o No Querría Despertar De Otra Manera, pero he de decir que me está gustando lo que hago. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones al respecto, sobre todo de los personajes. ¿Hay algo que quieran conocer de ellos? ¿Les interesa su pasado? Ustedes sólo déjenme un comentario e intentaré ponerlo para el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste este. ¡Disfruten la lectura!~ ^^**

**Testigo De Homicidio**

Alinne sacudió las botas frente a la puerta de la posada, y un montón de nieve cayó sobre la madera húmeda del porche. Estaba helado. Congelado. El hielo se le colaba entre la ropa y el viento le cortaba la cara. Era Skyrim, después de todo. Se suponía que era así. Más si hablábamos de Winterhold, la ciudad hogar de la universidad arcana.

-Vamos, que me cago de frío. -Gimió Onmund detrás de ella. La maga se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y sacarle la lengua, provocando una risilla risueña en el joven nórdico. Abrió la puerta después de un intervalo de sonrisas cómplices, y ambos amigos entraron en la cálida edificación.

En el centro de la estancia había una gran boca abierta en el piso llena de brasas que calentaban el hogar. Las paredes eran altas, de madera tallada, y las mesas se agolpaban juntas y silenciosas contra ellas. No había nadie aparte de un borracho en una esquina abandonada, un mago de brazos cruzados más allá, y el posadero. Pero así era mejor, después de todo, a pesar de ser la ciudad hogar de la mayoría de los magos estudiantes, estos eran muy repudiados por la sociedad. Le echaban la culpa por el gran colapso de la ciudad, el cual los había cubierto de nieve y había derrumbado gran parte de las edificaciones hacia el mar por el acantilado. Lo peor es que tal vez podían tener razón.

Pero por otro lado, Alinne y Onmund eran jóvenes y no habían tenido nada que ver con ello. Aún así, eran víctimas de insultos y malas miradas. Les daba bastante lo mismo. Después de todo, ambos eran orgullosos nórdicos.

-¡Yo quiero el especial de la casa y un aguamiel! -Voceó jovial el joven, mientras la otra repetía que quería lo mismo pero con voz más calma.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, y esperaron a que llegara la comida.

-¿Vas a ir a Saarthal mañana? Yo voy a ir después de almuerzo. Mejor vamos juntos, el camino hacia allá es peligroso. -Comenzó la conversación el joven, bajándose la capucha del uniforme de la universidad.

El nórdico apenas rozaría los 23 años. Su cabello era corto, marrón oscuro y desordenado. Su gesto usualmente amable ahora se curvaba en uno jovial y tranquilo. Lo único que parecía destacar de su rostro eran sus límpidos ojos color zafiro, siempre brillando con cierto toque de inocencia. Era el claro opuesto de la silenciosa y sabia Alinne. Sus ojos se entrecerraban demasiado como para parecer brillantes. Eran los ojos de una persona que había visto demasiado en aquélla fría vida de Skyrim. Eran los ojos de una persona cansada. Aun así, eran mejores amigos. Los opuestos se atraen, digamos.

\- Claro. -Las manos de delgados y articulados dedos de la maga se entrelazaron bajo su nariz. Las palabras se agolpaban entre ellos.- No quiero que un oso me devore antes de conseguir mi título.

Onmund rió, la otra apenas sonrió. Él tamborileaba en la mesa, ella observaba al rededor con gesto pensativo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el otro al notar la tranquilidad de Alinne Valkari. Ella era de todo menos tranquila. Podía no decir mucho, pero su mente nunca estaba quieta. Ahora parecía reposar como las aguas del mar sin viento, y eso extrañaba al mago.

-Nada. Estoy pensando. -Fue su corta respuesta.

-¿En qué piensas, dime, dime, sabia Valkari? -Canturreó en voz baja Onmund.

La maga rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. Su amigo no tenía remedio, al parecer. Era imposible tener una conversación seria con él, y en cierta parte agradecía eso. En la universidad no se podía hacer muchos chistes que digamos. Los experimentos eran peligrosos y la seriedad era una obligación.

-Me pregunto qué habrá en Saarthal. Es una ciudad muy antigua, ¿sabes? Se dice que una de las primeras que hubo en Skyrim. Nadie sabe exactamente cuándo ni cómo cayó, ni a dónde fueron sus residentes. Pero hay muchas leyendas al respecto. ¿Cuál será la verdad...? -La última pregunta la soltó con un tono dramático y misterioso. Ambos rieron, mientras la mesera les traía la comida y la bebida. Onmund le lanzó un beso a la mujer y esta sonrió coqueta y se fue. Alinne se mordió el labio y le tiró un guisante a su amigo.

-Alguien estuvo haciendo sus tareas. -Se burló el chico, intentando cubrirse la cara en caso de más guisantes voladores, pero las bajó al ver que la otra ya comenzaba a comer con una sonrisa.

-Al menos yo las hago, pedazo de un vago.

Así pasó la noche, entre risas y comida en abundancia. Al final, ya a altas horas de la noche, ambos amigos salieron para volver a sus respectivos cuartos en la Universidad. Alinne ayudaba a caminar a Onmund, quien se tambaleaba cual barco en marea. Ella le había dicho que no tomara tanto, pero él no escuchó. Podía ser mago, pero antes que todo, era un nórdico.

-E...Essssss -Parecía no poder articular palabra.- Esspera que tengo que echar u-un meo.

Pararon, y Alinne esperó entre las casas destruidas mientras su amigo caminaba unos metros y hacía sus necesidades mientras canturreaba cosas sin sentido.

Estaba nevando, y los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos con lentitud y pausa. El silencio te acariciaba la piel, acompañada del frío, invitándote a dormir. A Alinne le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Se apoyó contra la pared descascarada de una casa en ruinas, esperando a que su amigo saliera de detrás del paredón y poder ir a dormir. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Un grito atravesó la noche, el aire pareció congelarse aún más.

Alarmada, pensó que podrían haberle hecho algo a su amigo. Llevó sus reservas de mágica a sus manos, prendiendo al instante unas llamas que rodearon sus dedos, como si su brazo se incendiara. Un hechizo de fuego. Ya completamente despierta, como si nunca hubiera tomado, corrió entre los vestigios de casas caídas en busca de Onmund. No podía haber ido muy lejos, no, no podía, sólo habían sido unos metros. Cuando quiso recordar, estaba entre un montón de ruinas, con la nieve por las rodillas. Miró hacia todos lados, cuatro direcciones las cuales tomar. Al frente, detrás y a ambos costados.

-¡Onmund! -Gritó ya desesperada. Sentía la piel crispada.

Por entre unas maderas salió una oscura sombra. Era un hombre, o eso quería pensar. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, por lo que se veía como una sombra que se despegaba del suelo entre la nieve. Lo único que se veía de él, eran unos ojos de gato, verdes y brillantes, que se conectaron la mirada de la maga por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Luego, se dio la vuelta, y simplemente se fue. Valkari se había quedado helada en el lugar.

Alguien había sido asesinado.

-Estás loca, eso digo yo. Tomaste y tu mente te hizo ver asesinos hasta en la sopa. ¡Ay! Ay, ay aaaaaaay ¡mi pobre cabeza! -Se quejó el mago, retorciéndose en su cama mientras se tapaba los oídos con las palmas de las manos.

Alinne suspiró. Ya era plena mañana, y no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Luego de haber visto a aquella aparición, se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Los guardias la habían interrogado brevemente sobre el asesinato, y sólo dijo que había visto un hombre salir del lugar. No, no sabía cómo se veía. No, no le dijo nada. Y por supuesto que no mencionó aquellos ojos intimidadores. Se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos de sólo pensar en ellos. Era mejor dejar todo pasar y esperar a que nada malo sucediera.

Por otro lado, Onmund había aparecido tambaleándose por ahí luego de lo ocurrido, parece que había salido corriendo tras lo que, según él, era un hada. En realidad era una mariposa nocturna. Ahora tenía una resaca terrible, pero Valkari suponía que también se trataba del golpe en la cabeza que le había dado por haberla preocupado tanto.

-Ya, que lo que te hace doler más es tu estúpida voz. Calla un rato y se te pasa.

-Vaya, yo también te quiero.

Hubo una pausa, mientras Valkari molía los últimos ingredientes para la poción que le estaba preparando a su amigo en el pequeño tablero de alquimia. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Quién era ese homicida, y cuán negra podía tener el alma como para dejar el cuerpo de esa pobre mujer en ese estado? Por suerte, no había tenido que ver el cadáver. Pero sí vio a un guardia tambalearse fuera de aquellas ruinas y vomitar a un costado del camino. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, lo que hizo que Onmund se retorciera y quejara más. Alinne le dejó el frasco con la poción en su mesa de luz, y se plantó frente a la puerta. Golpearon una vez más.

¿Y si era él? Podía imaginarse esos ojos verdes clavándose en ella, atravesando la puerta. ¿La mataría, a Omund también? ¿La torturaría por haber sido la única que le vio salir de allí? Valkari tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y se sentía realmente helado. ¿O era su mano la que estaba congelada? Temblaba.

Lentamente, la abrió.

El maestro Tolfdir estaba detrás. Alinne sintió cómo el alma le volvía al cuerpo. ¿Cómo había dejado que la paranoia se apoderara de ella a ese nivel?

El anciano maestro mostraba preocupación en su rostro. Las cejas, blancas, peludas y despeinadas se curvaban hacia abajo. Valkari supuso que se podía decir lo mismo de sus labios, si no fuera porque estaban cubiertos por un espeso bigote blanco y ralo. Con una sonrisa compungida, lo dejó pasar.

-Buenos días, maestro. -Saludaron ambos estudiantes al unísono, como si fuera un ritual.

-Mis niños, me han tenido muy preocupado. -Suspiró con voz pausada y calma. Se cruzó de brazos, lo que hizo que se viera un poco más alto. Ahora podía ser delgado y desgarbado, pero era notable a la vista que alguna vez el nórdico profesor había sido un hombre de contextura ancha y fuerte. Extraño, ya que había elegido una de las ramas más pacíficas de la magia; La Alteración. En algo que era un real sabio y experto era en los campos de fuerza. Después de todo, fue lo primero que les enseñó a sus estudiantes. Estar a salvo era lo principal al hacer experimentos, y para eso era necesario una muy buena guarda.- Escuché lo que pasó la noche anterior y vine lo más rápido que pude a verlos. ¿La guardia ha intentado echarles la culpa de algo?

-No, nada. Creo que no la guardia no creía que ni siquiera un mago fuera capaz de hacer tal... Brutalidad. Maestro, es horrible. ¿Quién podría hacer tal cosa...?

Valkari jugaba con sus dedos de forma ansiosa, mientras miraba cómo su amigo se tomaba la poción con gesto adolorido. Ambos eran más ojeras que persona.

-El hombre es capaz tanto de cosas terribles como hermosas. A veces las dos al mismo tiempo. Lo importante es que están bien, y que tú más que nadie Alinne, estés en guardia. Sé que fuiste la única que vio al asesino y es probable que quiera eliminarte. Confío que tus conocimientos en magia de Destrucción de ayuden en ello.

Ella asintió lentamente, y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama de Onmund. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se frotó los ojos. Estaba exhausta. Toldfir se sentó en el sillón de al lado, y observó a ambos jóvenes con preocupación.

-Ally dice que el asesino tiene ojos de gato. -Interrumpió el silencio el de ojos de zafiro, dejando el frasco vacío entre sus piernas cruzadas. Parecía ausente. La maga quiso pegarle a su amigo.

-Perdona, ¿Cómo? -Preguntó el anciano, enderezándose en la silla.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Valkari aún no podía borrar la imagen de esos terribles ojos. ¿Tardaría mucho en venir por ella?

-El asesino tenía esos ojos... Verdes. Parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Juraría que los siento clavados en su nuca en todo momento. -Se revolvió un momento en la silla, y terminó por subir los pies al borde, abrazándose los muslos.

-Oh no... -Murmuró el de la barba blanca.

Se hizo el silencio. La habitación, ya de por si fría, pareció congelarse el doble. La tensión flotaba en el aire.

-¿Cómo que "oh no"? -Preguntó a media voz Onmund. Las cuerdas vocales de Alinne parecían ya no funcionar.

-Hace dos días ingresó un nuevo estudiante. Tiene exactamente esa descripción de ojos. -Las manos del maestro se tensaron sobre los reposaderos del sillón, hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos.- Se llama Faolas Murth.

Valkari no pudo retener el impulso. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama contra Onmund, y se acurrucó contra él mientras el otro le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de manera protectora.

Ya nadie lograba mirarse a los ojos.


	2. Saarthal

**SAARTHAL**

Fue difícil hacer salir a Alinne y a Onmund de la habitación. Entre la paranoia de la muchacha y la resaca del otro, parecía que ese día se la iban a pasar encerrados. Pero el sentido del deber de Valkari simplemente sobrepasaba su miedo a ser brutalmente asesinada. Iban a ir a la incursión a Saarthal sí o sí. Sacó a su amigo poco menos que de la oreja, refunfuñando y tomando más pociones.

El frío fuera era incluso peor que el del día anterior. La nieve caía en ráfagas de aire congelado, por lo que ambos magos se calaron las capuchas lo más bajo que pudieron. Era una suerte que la túnica fuera más abrigada que la ropa normal. Alinne agradeció a los dioses por los hechizos de calor siempre tan útiles.

Onmund había tenido toda la razón, el camino era peligroso. El primer tramo era subir parte de una montaña, y luego bajarla por una pendiente que parecía más un risco que terreno plano. Había partes donde el hielo les llegaba al muslo, y las ráfagas de copos de nieve impedían la visión. La maga se preguntaba cómo sería más tarde, si recién era mediodía e iban a salir al menos al atardecer. Tal vez era mejor quedarse a dormir en las ruinas de la ciudad abandonada hasta la mañana siguiente. El clima era simplemente demasiado riesgoso. Sin contar los osos polares y los espectros de hielo que solían vivir en esas recónditas esquinas de Nirn.

-Ojalá hubiéramos sido asesinados por el loco de los ojos de gato. -Se lamentó el mago, quien ya había elegido aquel apodo para el homicida. Se reía hacia sus adentros al ver el gesto perturbado e iracundo de su amiga.

Fueron tres horas de caminata, dos cadáveres de oso y un lobo famélico. Onmund no paraba de quejarse.

Lo primero que vieron de la excavación fueron un par de mesas cubiertas de pergaminos escritos y sacos con escombros. Bajaron por dos intervalos de crujientes escaleras de madera hasta suelo firme. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían tardado en sacar tanta tierra? Quizá años. Pero allí estaba, la puerta a Saarthal.

Era una puerta ancha, inamovible, que por milenios había soportado las inclemencias del tiempo sin astillarse ni una pulgada. Era de madera negra y eslabones de hierro que podrían ser del tamaño de la cabeza de Alinne. Era realmente imponente.

Toldfir se encontraba frente a esta, y la estudiaba con ojos soñadores y emocionados. Una vez se encontraron todos los estudiantes frente a él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a impartir las instrucciones de comportamiento dentro de las ruinas.

-Buenos días, mis niños. -Saludó con verdadero cariño a sus estudiantes, mirando a cada joven con presteza, mientras cerraba los nudosos y largos dedos alrededor del bastón de madera de enebro que siempre llevaba consigo.- Como bien sabrán, están frente a las puertas de la primera ciudad erguida en Skyrim, y quizás en todo Tamriel. Deben de tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos con certeza qué habrá en sus pasillos. Tengan cuidado con los dragurs y no rompan nada.

Las últimas tres palabras las dirigieron especialmente a Alinne y a Onmund, los cuales se miraron cómplices. Era verdad que eran un par de revoltosos, demasiado curiosos como para dejar las manos quietas. Por algo eran tan amigos.

El anciano entró, pero los estudiantes de los primeros años se quedaron afuera unos momentos para hablar y comentarse opiniones e hipótesis de lo que podría haber pasado en la antigua ciudad para que cayera en tal silencio. Entre ellos se encontraba Brelyna Maryon, esquiva dunmer de piel celeste y ojos rojos, y J'zargo, un khajiit de bigotes tan grandes como ambición de poder. Ellos eran compañeros de una misma clase, contando también a Onmund y Alinne.

Luego de un par de comentarios más decidieron que hacía mucho frío fuera, y que era mejor entrar. Abrieron con esfuerzo una rendija de las pesadas puertas, y de uno en uno fueron entrando. Valkari era la última, ya que se sentía en obligación de protegerlos por ser la estudiante que llevaba más años allí.

Cometió el error de girar la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás antes de entrar. El estudiante nuevo estaba allí, parado en un completo silencio. Aparentaba unos 31 años. Su mirada verde estaba fija en ella, sin parpadear. Era perturbadora. Debajo de la capucha un rostro de facciones angulosas y fuertes se mostraba. Mandíbulas cuadradas, cubiertas de una barba de tres días. Nariz recta, y tan firme que daba la sensación de ser un muro de piedra en medio de su rostro. Las cejas hacían un ángulo hacia abajo que hacía que su mirada, ya inquietante, se hiciera más pesada. Valkari quiso gritar, pero nada salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Va a pasar...? -Preguntó con voz tranquila y pausada, mientras toqueteaba el pomo de una daga escondida en su cinturón. Para ser un notorio psicópata, era educado.

-S-Sí, claro, yo ya iba a pasar... Es que... Eh... -Titubeó, metiendo una pierna por la rendija e intentando pasar. Su trasero era un poco más ancho de lo que había calculado, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para entrar. El homicida sólo la miró en silencio. No sabía qué era peor; El pánico o la vergüenza.

No esperó a escucharlo pasar detrás de ella. Trotó intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, hasta que llegó al lado de Onmund. Le tomó de la muñeca con manos frías y temblorosas, pidiendo que le mirara a los ojos. Él lo hizo, y comprendió al segundo lo que sucedía.

-Él está aquí. -Era una afirmación.

-Sí.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente.

Era verdad que la amistad de Onmund y Alinne parecía lentamente derivar a amor, pero llevaban tres años así y no avanzaban más. El joven obviamente trataba de insistir, pero aún desconocía el porqué de la reticencia de la otra nórdica. No sabía cuan verdaderamente quebrada estaba emocionalmente bajo esos oscuros y sabios ojos de corteza de árbol. Nunca sabría su más profundo y temible secreto, y la mujer nunca se sentiría lo suficientemente confiada con él de esa manera. Era su amigo, pero había ciertas cosas que no lograría contarle a nadie nunca. Valkari estaba destinada a la perpetua soledad, o al menos eso creía.

Los demás estudiantes siguieron por el mismo camino mientras los dos de atrás torcían por un pasillo oscuro y solitario. No había señales del nuevo.

Una vez se encontraron solos, ambos nórdicos se sintieron seguros de hablar. Aun así, sus miradas nerviosas se posaban hacia el final del pasillo, como si esperaran la entrada del hombre de ojos de gato.

-Ally, tienes que decirle a la guardia de ese hombre. No podemos dejar que vaya por ahí luego de haber asesinado a alguien. -Susurró exasperado.

-No puedo, ¡no puedo! -Contestó de la misma manera.- Sé que es él, pero... ¿Y si estoy equivocada? ¡No quiero mandar a alguien inocente a la cárcel!

-¿Y qué más da? Ese hombre apesta a crimen de lejos. Si no es el homicida, al menos es un ladrón de poca monta que corta cuellos cuando menos te lo esperas. ¿Y si te hace daño, eh? ¿Qué haría yo si te pasara algo? -Su última pregunta sonó desesperada, triste, suplicante. Valkari se quedó helada con ella.

Él avanzó unos pasos, y ella retrocedió otros más. Quedó con las espaldas pegadas a la polvorienta pared, mientras el otro apoyaba las palmas a los costados de sus hombros, con los ojos azules brillando con ausencia. Quería besarla.

-¡Niños! Ah, pensé que se habían perdido. La excursión es por aquí. -Toldfir había asomado la cabeza por la boca del pasillo, y apuntaba con el bastón raído hacia el lado donde todos habían ido. Se notaba a legua que estaba lo suficientemente mal de la vista como para no reconocer la vergonzosa situación en la que ambos estudiantes se encontraban. Luego de decir aquellas palabras siguió caminando, con ese paso corto, tembloroso pero apresurado que tenía, dejándolos solos una vez más.

\- ... Será mejor que sigamos a los demás. -Dijo Onmund en voz baja, arrastrando más aire que palabras entre sus labios. Valkari podía contar con los dedos las situaciones en las que se había sentido tan culpable como ahora.

Se separó de ella, y caminaron juntos de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Una mano de Alinne sostenía la punta de la manga de su amigo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Avanzaron por pasillos interminables, donde el color arena era el predominante. A sus lados las urnas funerarias se apilaban en mesas, huecos en las paredes, otras incluso en el piso. Caminaron por caminos suspendidos en el aire, sólo sostenidos por columnas que se podrían rodear con cinco personas. Las luces de mago flotaban alrededor, dándole un brillo celeste y frío a todo. Una brisa seca corría por todos los pasillos y recodos, arrastrando consigo el olor de la piel apergaminada de los cadáveres que se apostaban a los costados de las paredes, adornados con armaduras de hierro negro y coronas de cobre y zafiros. Una metrópolis bajo tierra.

Toldfir explicaba mitos y leyendas del lugar mientras los estudiantes caminaban, apuntando cosas con el bastón para ilustrar sus palabras. Imágenes como el águila y la serpiente se repetían en los blasones derruidos que colgaban de las paredes como auténticos mantos, pesados e imponentes. Algunos, según informó el anciano, fueron trasladados a la universidad para el estudio de su etimología.

Llegaron a la última estancia antes de las catacumbas, y se detuvieron. Aquí comenzaba el asunto serio.

-Estudiantes, preparen sus hechizos de destrucción antes de entrar. Más allá de esta puerta... -Dijo, apuntando a la reja de metal negro que esperaba detrás de él.- Está el santuario protegido. Como bien sabrán, los antiguos nórdicos juraban defender su hogar incluso después de la muerte, y no iban en broma. -Hubo algunas risas.- Ya, ya. Calma. Los cadáveres encantados se levantarán a atacarlos apenas sientan la presencia de un vivo. Tienen, obviamente, permiso para reducirlos, pero procuren, repito, no romper nada. Este sitio es precioso, pero más lo es sus vidas. Estén seguros y preparados para defenderse. Sigamos.

La primera estancia era casi idéntica a los demás pasillos. Esta estaba limpia de no-muertos, por lo que algunos apaciguaron la magika que ya crepitaba en sus dedos. Muchos se quedaron detrás, observando y anotando en una libreta sus conclusiones. Alinne y Onmund, no obstante, siguieron adelante. ¿En dónde estaba el homicida? Hacía minutos que no sentían su pesada presencia detrás de sus espaldas.

Al ver que todos se dispersaban, Valkari apuró el paso hacia el profesor siendo seguida de cerca por el de ojos azules. No planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados observando todo, aquello no estaba en su naturaleza curiosa.

-Profesor, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a la excavación? -Preguntó con gesto serio y determinado. Toldfir soltó una risilla encantada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, claro que la hay. Recorre los pasillos a ver si encuentras objetos encantados. La universidad está interesada en estudiar la forma en que los antiguos procedían con el arte arcano. Hay muchos conocimientos perdidos en estas paredes, y estamos aquí para recuperarlos. Ve a hablar con el profesor del tema y pregunta por dónde empezar.

Asintió, decidió comenzar su tarea en ese mismo segundo, y sin decir más, dejó al profesor para recorrer los pasillos. Ya había encontrado con la mirada al profesor de encantamientos, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Onmund.

-Alinne... Yo... Me voy a quedar atrás. Brelyna encontró unos libros que aún pueden ser leídos y necesita mi ayuda para traducir del nórdico antiguo. -El joven se había tapado el rostro con la capucha una vez más a pesar de estar en total oscuridad, pero para Valkari era sólo necesario escuchar su voz para saber que estaba triste. Ella era la causante de la aflicción de su amigo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era terrible.

-No pasa nada, ve. Te necesitan. Yo sigo con mi trabajo. -Les costó separarse, ya que ambos seguían temerosos de la oscura sombra de Faolas Murth. Pero no podían seguir así, debían seguir con sus vidas normales a pesar del miedo.

Las palabras del profesor de Sergio Turriano fueron cortas y secas. Le indicó un corredor que aún no habían investigado y le pidió que empezara por allí. En menos de minutos, Alinne había encontrado tres anillos con encantamientos que aún se sentían vibrar en la piel y se disponía a volver donde el hombre imperial cuando notó con la mirada un collar que parecía estar amarrado contra una puerta sellada, completamente pintada con ondas en amarillo. Debía de ser algo importante. No podía dejarlo atrás. La puerta estaba rodeada de unas rejas negras, y únicamente un angosto lugar estaba desprovisto de ellas, el cual hacía de entrada. Se notaba que no estaba pensado para mujeres de caderas anchas como lo era ella. Con algo de esfuerzo se metió, y alcanzó el collar con la mano. Le dio un suave tirón y lo sacó del lugar, observándolo con atención. Parecía una especie de amuleto usado por antiguos cultos a Akatosh.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver con el profesor, cuando notó que la apertura por la que había entrado estaba bloqueada con unas estacas que habían surgido del suelo cuando sacó el amuleto del lugar. La nórdica solía ser muy cauta respecto a las trampas de ese tipo, pero esta se le había escapado completamente.

-¡Maestro Toldfir! -Gritó- ¡Onmund! ¿¡Alguien!?

Pasaron minutos hasta que el anciano profesor llegara temblequeando con su bastón hacia ella, con gesto preocupado y reproche en la mirada.

-Mira en lo que te has metido, ¿qué dije sobre la segur...? -Iba a soltar un discurso sobre ser observador a la hora de adentrarse en una ruina nórdica, pero notó algo con la mirada. El amuleto parecía emanar una energía naranja que lo conectaba con la puerta pintada, lo que le dio una idea.- Mi niña... Póngase el collar un momento. Creo que está conectado con esa puerta.

-Exacto. El amuleto estaba allí, cuando lo saqué se bloqueó la puerta... -Murmuró.

Sin rechistar y algo avergonzada, Valkari se puso el amuleto alrededor del cuello, lo que hizo que la energía fluyera más fuerte, jalándola hacia la puerta pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarla.

-¡Qué curioso! -Musitó el anciano, dejando atrás su gesto de preocupado enojo para adoptar uno pensativo.- A ver... ¿Cómo reaccionará la puerta con uno de tus hechizos? Prueba.

Eso era fácil. Hacía minutos que tenía las manos cargadas con la magika de una estaca de hielo en potencia, y sólo tuvo que alargar la mano y dejar ir la energía. Rápida como un relámpago la espiga de hielo salió disparada y chocó contra la puerta, la cual se hizo pedazos al instante. Detrás había otro pasillo, oscuro como el hocico de un lobo, y mucho más grande y ancho que los demás. Alinne apretó los labios, quieta donde estaba, mientras sentía la mirada horrorizada del profesor detrás de ella.

-Quería decir... Otro tipo de magia, Alinne Valkari. -Dijo con voz tensa el anciano, soltando un suspiro.- En fin, un camino es un camino. Recorre a ver qué hay. Llevaré a los demás estudiantes más tarde.

Las rejas que bloqueaban la puerta volvieron a hundirse en el suelo, dejando el camino libre. Alinne ignoró estas y se metió a la catacumba, invocando luces de mago a los lados del camino para alumbrarse el paso. Dentro apestaba a encierro, le costaba respirar.

-¿Y vas sola...? Creo que te haría bien algo de compañía, puede ser peligroso aquí dentro.

La maga pegó un respingo, y miró sobre su hombro. El de ojos de gato estaba detrás de ella, de nuevo con la mano en la empuñadura de su daga de plata y ébano, y aquella expresión insondable como la eterna oscuridad de los pasillos de Saarthal.

Ahora, no comprendía esto. Estaba segura que ambos sabían que Alinne le había visto salir de la escena del crimen la noche anterior. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella ahora? ¿Tendría un plan para asesinarla y tirar el cadáver en algún agujero donde nadie pudiera encontrarla? Pero... ¡Si había llevado la capucha puesta! A lo mejor no la había reconocido. Le rezó a todos los Divinos que lo que pensaba fuera verdad. No quería vivir con miedo a asomar la nariz de su habitación de la universidad.

-E-Estoy bien, en serio, sé defenderme. -Aseguró la nórdica.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó el otro, sacando la daga y haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, mientras caminaba hacia ella, con el vestigio de una sonrisa burlona en los labios- Yo creo que nunca has empuñado una espada en tu vida a juzgar por tus delicadas manos, jovencita.

Valkari se quedó pasmada, y se miró las manos un segundo cual si no las conociera. Eran de dedos largos y delgados, piel suave y pálida. Era obvio a la vista que el trabajo más duro que había hecho en su vida era escribir a lápiz. Intentó excusarse.

-Con mi magia me basta y me sobra. -Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando se topó con la pared. Podía sentir la cabeza rozar con el brazo de un muerto. Quiso gritar por ayuda por segunda vez en el día. Una vez más no lograba articular palabra al respecto.

-Hm... -Ronroneó el asesino mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cuello con la daga. Valkari pensó que en vez de asesinada terminaría siendo violada, cuando sintió los dedos del otro alrededor de su cuello, alzándola y despegando sus pies del suelo. Murth acercó la boca a uno de los oídos de la mujer, y susurró.- Llegas a decirle a alguien que me viste anoche... -Ilustró sus palabras apoyando la punta de la daga en una clavícula pálida de la nórdica, y haciendo un corte de un centímetro. Valkari quiso llorar.- Y ni tu magia podrá salvarte.

Cuando la soltó, la nórdica cayó pesadamente al suelo boqueando por aire. Su rostro se había tornado rojo, y las marcas azules en su cuello ya se mostraban, dolorosas. Le iba a quedar un feo moretón. Iba a mirar hacia arriba, cuando notó que el hombre ya se había esfumado. Parecía tener el poder de aparecer y desaparecer de entre las sombras, era... Sospechoso.

Estuvo allí quizás minutos, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Así que el infame Faolas Murth la había reconocido, al contrario de lo que la maga pensaba, y no parecía desear lastimarla a menos que contara la verdad acerca del asesinato. ¿Podría con el peso de su conciencia?

Onmund se encontraba realmente aburrido. Llevaba dos horas junto a Brenyla intentando descifrar las palabras del libro que habían encontrado y era completamente inútil. Las líneas cuneiformes que formaban el alfabeto parecían estar completamente vueltas al revés, como si quisieran hacer de la lectura algo imposible.

-Niños. -Saludó el profesor Toldfir inclinándose desde atrás para ver qué hacían sus estudiantes- Tienen el libro al revés.

La elfa y el nórdico se miraron y dieron vuelta el libro. Eran bastante torpes a veces.

-En fin. Su compañera Alinne encontró una nueva catacumba y los estoy invitando a venir conmigo. -Sonrió el anciano, escondiendo una carcajada detrás de su bigote.- Va a haber muchos dragurs.

Tanto el humano como la mer abandonaron el libro -el cual Brelyna guardó en su morral- y saltaron para seguir el paso apresurado del maestro. No había nada mejor para practicar tiro al blanco con hechizos de fuego que un buen par de muertos vivientes.

Al llegar a la oscura catacumba pensaron que Valkari ya se habría adelantado y por ende las luces de mago se habían apagado, pero se giraron al notar una figura encorvada en una esquina, sentada abrazada a sus piernas. Onmund fue el primero en reconocerla.

-¡Ally! -Medio gritó, lanzándose hacia ella y posando sus manos en las rodillas ajenas, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. La nórdica no respondía.- Ally, Ally, pequeña, ¿estás bien...? -Susurró, acariciando su cabello corto con una mano. Nunca había estado tan preocupado.

-Estoy bien... -Susurró, luego de unos segundos. Su voz sonaba estrangulada, como si le costara sacar los sonidos de su garganta. Onmund miró al profesor, buscando respuesta.

-Sácala de aquí, necesita aire fresco. -Indicó el mayor, apuntando con el bastón hacia la puerta como lo hacía siempre.

El joven nórdico tomó entre los brazos a la maga para llevarla afuera. Fue una caminata lenta y tortuosa, donde Alinne pidió varias veces caminar por sí misma, con Onmund denegando la petición cada vez que era hecha. Al final salieron, y el hombre le indicó a la joven que se sentara en una de las sillas apostadas en las mesas de trabajo.

-Tiene que ver con Murth, ¿verdad? -De espaldas, el joven de ojos de zafiro se veía mayor de lo que era. Además, su tono raspaba como una lija, y eso lo hacía ver al menos una década más adulto.

-Si... -Susurró la otra. Los moretones en la garganta le hacían doler cada vez que abría la boca, y sentía su laringe como si le hubiera pasado un carro por encima. Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era hablar.

Negando con la cabeza, Onmund suspiró y se dirigió a ella, agachándose frente a ella. Para cuando entonces notó las marcas en su cuello, las cuales miró con ira e impotencia.

En silencio él la rodeó con los brazos, mientras con una mano acariciaba la zona herida con un hechizo de curación.

Alinne sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Faolas ahora ya no sería el único con impulsos homicidas.

**{Nota de Autora}**

**¡Heyy! Sólo quería avisarles que, como notarán, hago pequeños cambios en los pjs. Espero que no les moleste, siempre he considerado que en Skyrim, tan a diferencia de Oblivion, los personajes carecen de toda personalidad. A veces se ven vestigios, pero simplemente no es suficiente como para escribir algo correctamente. Por ello he exagerado en algunos aspectos, como en el instinto sobreprotector de Toldfir a con sus alumnos, y en la amable inocencia de Onmund. Espero que así puedan encontrarle más gusto a la historia. **

**Hija de la Tempestad: ¡Tempest! Yo era la que stalkeaba tanto lo que escribias, "EloisaFernanda". No sé si te acordarás de mi xD jajaja, en fin, me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia. Estoy agarrándole el gustito a esto de escribir. Por otro lado, se nos viene un montón de drama, mujer. Y de Faolas... Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí ya sabrás cómo es. Ya sabrás de su pasado y por qué es tan violento. Es un personaje complejo, oscila entre la psicopatía y la absoluta inmadurez emocional, pero eso lo resaltaré más en el próximo cap. ¡Espero que te vaya gustando!~**


End file.
